


Pros and Cons of Living A Thousand Lives

by NovagrimReaper



Series: What we learned in the ‘Weeb Phase’ [1]
Category: Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Fruits Basket, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect, Merlin (TV), Sailor Moon, Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Knight
Genre: After the prologue, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovagrimReaper/pseuds/NovagrimReaper
Summary: We all lose ourselves a little, but where would we be without them? This is what I, and now you, learned in the ‘Weeb Phase.’





	Pros and Cons of Living A Thousand Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? We came a long way since then, lets bring it back.

          Fae sighed as she paced down the side walk heading home. Another day finished with work, another day just the same as any other. It was easy for Fae to dream of adventure, of a story and relationships she could call her own. Fae was an incredibly lonely, scared little girl of 20 years; though she paid her rent in her childhood home, and paid for her own car and gas she felt lacking. Every day after work she would head home as soon as she was able, and at her home she would sink into whatever story had caught her attention; her friends rarely talked to her anymore, though that really goes both ways I suppose. That was all Fae ever planned on her schedule: wake up, get ready (maybe eat something- maybe not,) go to work, then head home. The only people Fae really saw in a day were her family and coworkers; and the old Maltese that had been Fae’s companion for the last eleven years or so, though they never did much beside cuddle close.  
          Fae and her Maltese named Max, whom had lost hearing and most of his eyesight, quite liked laying down and taking it easy; getting up was really such a chore for them. In short Fae was really rather pathetic and lazy for someone who wished for an adventure. All her dreams of being a confident, strong young women trickled away like the rain she liked to watch through the window. Honestly this was all the focus Fae had on her own short comings; when she wasn’t depressed and apathetic to the world around her she would learn foreign languages, or volunteer to take cover a shift for one of her coworkers. Whenever she could stay up late enough she would text her oldest friend who attended college in Korea, and if she couldn’t stay awake it was because everyday around 5:30 in the morning she would wake up (ready or not) and get ready to tackle whatever was planned for the day. Her favorite season was Winter because she was a fish dammit and fog- a good downpour- anything with water reminder her of when she could curl up in a blanket, really it was like a constant warm hug and read a nice book. Blue was her favorite color for many reasons; one was that it was the color of the sky and water, another reason was her dad loved it. However Fae loved the color blue because she would imagine herself as a super hero with a long blue oversized coat, and she dreamed that when people would see her wearing her favorite colored coat saving the day... they would see hope, just as she did when she saw the color blue. Fae was not entirely pathetic as her mind would make her out to be; and one day with the help of her precious stories she would remember that, because Fae had lived a thousand lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the fabulous stories that raised us, though I do own Fae, not you guys though.


End file.
